Betrayal and Pain
by GeorgeMcFlurry
Summary: this is a fanfic about the bigest ship ever, the green guy frum that movie & the blond gay guy frum that anime enjoy rate review
1. Chater 1: shreekmen in luv

1 day ther wuz shreek n armen whoo luved each otter. thay went on so meny dates 2 wach animes and the shreek movis so meny times thay cud reciate them. 1 day armen assed shreek if hee want 2 fuk.

"im so sory armen butt im a gud oger" shreek sed. "donki mad me promis no seeex b4 gettin merryed. it wuz are frindshep promis."

"brake the rools 4 mee shreek" armen sed criying. hee luvs shreek

"i cant armen im sory but donki will no!"

"wel can wee git merryed? than jessus wil bless us 2 du seex"

"no cuz jessus luvs me so he wil nut let me git merryed 2 any1 butt hem"

"o no wut r wee gona do shreek"

"wee can luv each otter witout merryedge n seex"

butt tere wuz sometin missin frum armens lyfe n he new it was shreeks big d. hee formed a plan to make shreek merry him!


	2. Chapter 2: armen datting jessus

"hello jessus?"

jessus opined tha cave dor. "hi armen wut iz up"

"i want 2 merry shreek cuz i luv hem butt i herd u wud nut let us"

"no i wont armen. i luv shreek 2 mutch an if i keap hem frum u than he wud luv me"

"no hee wont jessus, he wud never luv u"

"fite mee armen"

jessus flipped his log, beutafol hare an armen reelized he luved jessus mor evin then shreek

"jessus i wil giv up shreek 4 u"\

"u dunt lik mee do u? armen ur so gay"

"no!" armen thot of a exuse "i just think ur the king"

"ok gud do u want 2 cum eet wit me"

omg it wud b lik a date butt it wuz a sekrit date cuz onli armen new aboot it

"ok jessus i hop u hav mashd patatos"


	3. Chapter 3: snapes hartbrake

were the heck wuz armen? shreek wuz so confusd. did he forgat that thay wer gonna hav a date in the woods

"shreek mi luv" omg it must b armen

"omg were r u armen"

"wut no … its me" shreek reelized it wuz snape

"no snape i dont evin luv u"

"ya u do"

"no i dont i luv armen"

snape stated crying than cuz he luved shreek so hardly

"my hart hurts so bad 4 u"

"butt mien sez armen snape i cant mak a exeption"

snapes hart fells out an now hee wuz a jerk


	4. Chapter 4: bro jobs

"jessus ur such a bro" sez armen.

"o thankz armen … but u no wut bros do …."

"wut do thay do jessus?" armen assed wit his hart beeting so hardly

"thay giv each otter bro jobs, i saw it on the inernet" jessus sed

"omg jessus i wud b hapi 2"

"how dos it wurk armen? ive never had a bro b4"

"ile sho u jessus i hav vary gay skils"

and jessus took off his intire pants 4 armen

(autors not: this is so inapropiate so no1 mak fun of it i dont evin hav experinse im just triying 2 mak it reelstic 4 every1 ok)


	5. Chapter 5: shreeks luv pains

"snape y wont armen cum 4 are date" shreek assed

"idk shreek, id cum 4 a date if u assed me out on 1" said snape cuz he luved him so hard

"but i want me armen not u snap. no offens butt ur kinda gross and i want a prity armen" shreek started thinkin aboot how femenin armen wuz an his seexy hi piched screems wen eren got eated that 1 tim.

"i luv armen so mutch!" he screemed & snape jomped.

"omg u scarred me, bsids armen is probaly cheeting"  
"armen wud never cheet on me snap, we luv each otter mor then evin harry an draco frum ur scool"


	6. Chapter 6: armen cofeses

"did u injoy my bro job jessus"

"yess i tink i mite b reddy 2 amit that im gay"

"me 2 jessus ive bin alwas gay"

"like i alwas sed, ah, men," jessus sed cuz he likd men so mutch it wuz in his slogin

"i luv u jessus" armen sed by assidint "o no i didnt meen 2 tel u"

"u giv gud bro jobs butt i cant luv u, i luv shreek and shreek luvs u so im so mad at u"

"u dont luv shreek he wud never giv u a bro job …" than armen relised he forgetted that he had a dat wit shreek "o no shreek is probaly sad!"  
"time 2 mak him hapi!" jessus sed runnin in his underware 2 shreek


	7. Chapter 7: the bitrale

"shreek i want u so mutch mor then armen, we r my otp" sed jessus cumming 2 shreek frum the sky

"no jessus ur takin my luv away" snap sez criying so hardly

"no1 liks u snape git out" jessus sez & givs a midel finer 2 snap whoo cryis evin harder

"jessus u hurt mi felings so hardly"

"gud 4 u snape i donot evin care"

"omg that hurts so badd"

"i donot luv u aniway" sez shreek "i luv armen"

"wel i jus had seex wit armen & u wernt evin in it so fite me" sed jessus

omg shreek wuz betrad bi armen he criys so hardly

armen cums frum jessus sky hose "wate shreek hees liying" butt he had sum liqid on hes fase frum jessus bro job so shreek new he wuz liying

"armen how cud u bitray me" shreek wales

"im so sory i luv jessus shreek"

"armen we sed no homo"

"i lyed"

than jessus kissis armen so hardly hes tongue went in armens throte


	8. Chapter 8: frends

"shreek donot cri"

"im criying aniwai donki" shreek sez as he cris

"shreek its ok. sumtims ppl dont evin luv u bake n its ok cuz wer frends" donki aviced him

sudinly shreek reelised the truth. donki wuz his best frend an stuff

"i luv u donki an im glad u mad me not fuk armen" he sez

"i luv u 2" donki sez and he kissis shreek

"wut donki?" sed shreek "i thot u sed wer frends!"

"i thot u luved me … its ok i dont evin relly lik u i wuz takin 1 fur the teem" donki eplains

"o ok donki, cuz relly i want armen bak still" shreek sez

"i wil help u shreek" promissd donki


	9. Chapter 9: armens momm

"uhuhuh armen" sez jessus as thay do it

armen cris

"armen am i that hard"

"no jessus i just cant liv lik this. im badd 2 shreek and my momm sez never 2 be meen" armen sez

"r u brakin up wit me"

"yes jessus, im sory butt nothin wud mak me hurt shreek ive alwas luvd him"

"i no" jessus sied "i wil bless the merryedge"

"omg thaks jessus ur the best"

"u wer a gud bro armen, now go of into the wurld an find ur shreek"


	10. Chapter 10: cumming back

"helo shreek" snap sez wile hes criying bi a trey

"hi snap sup"

"im sad cuz lely did nut luv me and nether do u, its lik no1 does atal" snap sed his probblims

"lelys ded snap u dont evin no that, an sory butt i onli lik u as frends cuz i luv armen hees mi 5ever bae, hav u sene him?"

"IM CUMMING SHREEK" screems armen

"wut" sed shreek

"IM CUMMING 4 U"

"omg armen bae"

"i dont luv jessus"

"same"

"i luv u" sez armen an he lands on shreek wit a kiss

"i luv u 2" sez shreek an thay kissid

snap cris cuz evry1 haz luv butt him

so did jessus in the ski


	11. Chapter 11: 7 days later

jessus wuz criying and beeng lonli wen he gets a ivination 2 shreekmen's weding

"god moring jessus! 2day we ivite u 2 the weding of shreekmens marryedge cuz ur the homi"

jessus wepped sum mor and than dryed his teers, he wuz gona go see his 1 and onli get marryed. an allso armen who he got a bro job frum

"it hurtes me so badly 2 heer shreek do it wit armen" jessus sez (he gets 2 heer evrythin cuz hes jessus) butt he luvs him so he sez hell go


	12. Chapter 12: marryedge

"u can kiss ur husbend now" sez the gay who sez thestuff at the weding

"omg armen" sed shreek

"omg shreek" sez armen

and thay kissid

snap starts criying harder then even armens mom

jessus usis majic 2 mak his teers go awai

"jessus can i hav sum majic 2" snap sez and thay bond so hardly over there teers that their bffs


	13. Chapter 13: the parti aftr the weding

shreek and armen want 2hav a parti aftr thay gut merryed so thay did

thay plade musec an got so drunked up

"omgggggggggg armen i want 2 hav so mutch seexx wit u so hardly" shreeks shreek

"sameeee af shreek omgs" armen sez an thay leeve

donki stars criying cuz shreek gut sum b4 him and so he leefs

than it wuz just snap and jessus

"jessus" sez snap "i miss lely so hard … but wit u its lik i nevir evin likd her that hard"

"i mis satin who chited on me, but wit u i donot car" jessus sez

snap leend in

"snap" sez jessus qietly

"ya" sez snap

"im nut evin gay"

"omg im sory"

"ecept 4 u" sez jessus and thay kiss so hardly


	14. Chapter 14: end

shreek and armen wer in there hotal rom afer the eweding

thay wer gona seex

than snap and jessus cam in

"supris wer engeged!"

"conrats" sed shreekmen "do u want 2 join are hapines"

"haha pines" loled snap and thay all joined in hapi and thay didnt evin hav pane anymor

TH END


End file.
